Humanity SUCKS!
by Jayjaytimes10
Summary: Two Decepticons were caught by a human illegal organization and transferred them to artificial human bodies. Now that they are humans, they need to find their original bodies while they are living as humans, stopping the war, and being an ally of both Autobots and Decepticons. Did I mentioned them as the important mechs to the warlord Megatron?
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the wrong grammars or spellings. I am just normal.  
**

**Humanity Sucks!**

**Two Decepticons are both captured by a group of scientists whose actions and experiments are illegal based on the DNA Manipulation. They find themselves as humans and needs to find their bodies while they are trying to help Sam to stop the war before the time runs out.**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Two mechs went to their leader, Megatron, and kneeled in front of him. "Lord Megatron," They said in unison then looked at each other at the same time. "You called?" One of the mechs asked. There was a hint of nervousness in their eyes. The younger was the most noticeable. Megatron smiled at his loyal (or his favourite) comrades gleefully, not in a creepy way though. "I did. I called you to have patrol around the abandoned power plant we just found," Megatron said. "Sharpshooter, Rage Warrior, I am allowing you to patrol there. Of course, you will leave right now. Don't fail me." The older mech of the two, now named as Sharpshooter, stood in his place as his cousin, Rage Warrior, follows his actions. "V-Very well, my lord, we shall prepare our leave." Their shadows disappeared in the room as they went to their assigned room.

That duo was not just partners but excellent partners. They are able to tell him a great place to start their base and this is where they are right now. Sharpshooter, as a keen-eyed long-ranged soldier, medic-in-training, and provide the back-up to his comrades, is the cousin of Rage Warrior and the adopted son of Megatron. He was known to the Decepticons but not in Autobots. Rage Warrior, as the combat soldier of Megatron and, mostly, hacks for gathering intelligence, is the cousin of Sharpshooter and the adopted son of Megatron. He was known in Decepticons but not in Autobots too. Like Barricade, these two are grounders. Sharpshooter's alt form is a black Dodge Viper STRP10 and Rage Warrior's alt form is a maroon Ford GT40. Megatron smiled at them once more as they went to their rooms.

Once they got in their room, they sighed to let their nervousness."Still, I can't believe Lord Megatron let us be outside our base. Not since the Autobots had won the fight in Mission City, plus the humans hunting us now," Sharpshooter said with a serious look.

Rage Warrior mumbled something related to his cousin while he set his things. Sharpshooter got his main weapon, a long-ranged sniper. "Ready," He asked. Rage Warrior smirked at him as he put his knives in his subspace.

"I was born ready."

They went outside to patrol.

Later

:: BORING! ::

Sharpshooter sighed at his cousin's attitude. He was in a high abandoned building part of the power plant. He was specialized on spying a place in long distances while Rage Warrior specialized on gathering intelligence and, like Sharpshooter, also specialized on spying in short distances only.

:: Rage Warrior, this patrol means reporting anything new to our leader. ::

:: I know but, come one, Shooter! You are bored, too. You don't have anything but silence around you. ::

:: I had to admit that I am bored too; We have to finish this in few Earth hours. ::

:: Yeah, be patient, whatever... I'M BORED! ::

:: Rage Warrior, if you don't stop this kind of atti- Come to my position as quick as you can. There is a human van following you. NOW! ::

Rage Warrior, in his alt mode, looked back and found a black van not a few meters away from him. He swayed to the left. The van followed him. He swayed to the right. The van followed him again.

:: I'm coming. ::

He went to his high speed just the time the other vans came out of their hiding places. Sharpshooter looked through his scope and saw some vans in the opposite way of his cousin.

:: Go right. ::

:: Right? Oh, right. ::

Sharpshooter was too busy on keeping his cousin from being captured but this distraction was enough to catch him. The rest of the vans' team was behind him. He felt pain in his back part that made him drop his sniper. He cursed in Cybertronian when he heard it crashed in the ground. That was his favorite sniper. He looked behind him and saw some humans trying to restrain him by freezing his body. They are successful when he felt himself weakened. He forced his optics to open as he tried to locate his cousin. Rage Warrior was near in his location. He was, too, caught like him. Sharpshooter managed to send his message in the COMN link to Megatron.

:: Humans! They caug... BZZT... Plea- BZZT... us. ::

His body betrayed him. His systems shut down.

Rage Warrior saw his cousin fell into statis lock due to his systems was being freeze by the humans. A warning sign came to his vision.

WARNING! WARNING!

TEMPERATURE DROPPING... SYSTEM ENTERING STATIS LOCK IN 3... 2... 1

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

**-Jayjay**


	2. Turned into a Replica

**Thank you so much! The first time I saw your review made me flip out so much. My friends now thinks of me as a crazy person because of the chocolate I ate before I checked this. It made my flip out crazier than the usual way I would. I was relieved you like it.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

Chapter 2

Sharpshooter's systems came online. The pain was back to his whole body. He was strapped in a large table with a material that is hard for him to break without a weapon. He tried to open his subspace only to find that he can't.

He heard a door open.

"Ah, looks like you're awake," A voice said as footsteps walk towards him.

"You don't say, you filthy squishy?!" Sharpshooter snapped.

The human scientist seemed to be shock. "Whoa, calm down," He said. "We ran a sample at you and you are perfect!" The human grinned maliciously. "Would you mind to say your name to me?"

Sharpshooter was disgusted by this being. "I won't tell you." The human copied an untrue sigh and pretended to shake his head in distress. "I got this every time. It's okay. We'll start with you."

Before Sharpshooter could say anything, weird human technologies he never see before or even hear of it were around him. "What is you plan, sq-" One of the technologies shoot at him and another and another. He flinched in the contacts.

Every strike was making him feel something beyond weird followed by unbearable pain.

Sharpshooter tried to keep up a brave face even if the pain is all over him. It is not useful though. It is such a shame he was caught and being torture by this creature. He was squirming, wincing, screaming, and shouting in his current position.

The human scientist pulled out a controller and pushed the single button on it. A small table appeared beside the table Sharpshooter was in. There was organic matter in it. Surprisingly, it was turned something else. It quickly became a human boy.

All are complete to him. His physical appearance is nice enough to blend in. His black shoulder length hair is messy and his slightly brown skin has no bruises or scar in it. His age was around 20-25. "Isn't he beautiful?" The human scientist asked in a monotonous tone.

_"Sooner or maybe later, he will be you."_

Sharpshooter saw one of the technologies in front of him aiming at his processor. It was beginning to give him a shock therapy. It left his memories in his spark became to nothing. He is a protective relative of his cousin, a loyal comrade and adopted son of Megatron, a long-ranged soldier, and as a Decepticon. It is gone from his spark.

**"STOP, I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"** He yelled in Cybertronian. "What?" The human mockingly asked. "You want more? I take that as a yes. Okay, I'll continue then," The human said. He smiled and shook his head. "I got this every time."

Sharpshooter couldn't hear his thoughts due to his loud screams. For Primus' sake, this experiment thing dishonoured him as a Cybertronian and a Decepticon.

**"STOP! I SAID STOP!"** His shouts boomed around the room but this place looked like soundproof since no one ever complains about his loud metallic shouts. The pain wouldn't go away even if he call for help or shout as loud as he could.

The human laughed like a mad man would. "It is almost finish; don't worry." The torture lasted for more hours.

* * *

Sharpshooter felt the aching around his form. He was exhausted and, heck, the pain is five times more painful than before. He was lucky he still survive the torture and knew who he was. He is a Decepticon, one of the loyal comrades, and the protective relative of Rage Warrior.

"This guy is sure handsome," A purring voice said nearby his location. His system seemed irritated causing his optics not open it.

"Is he really that giant tin can?" An old grumpy voice asked. That is another reason not to open his optics.

Nothing came to his mind. It is important to open his optics to see the people talking about him so he knows their faces.

He slowly opened his optics only to find himself restrain from doing something. He saw a blurry image of his form a few meters away from him. His thoughts were compressed when he realized.

Where is his cousin?

"R-Rage, where are you?" He called in his hoarse voice. It was certainly shocking when he heard his own voice. It sounded like a human but it was not the time to mind. He promised to his step-creator to protect his cousin.

"Sharpshooter!" He heard his cousin called. He turned his head and saw his cousin but is he tall and blurry? He winced at the pain in his vocal processor. He can tell his cousin is near in his location. He tried to speak but it only came out gibberish.

"Oh, so the former tin can is talking to his later-to-be-handsome-human-friend," The same annoying voice said with a giggle.

"Shut up, bitch," Rage Warrior growled at the female human. The woman pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, do you know how to respect women?" Rage Warrior growled deeply at her. "I only respect femmes when they are showing some dignity and proving that they should **BE** respected." Instead of shouting at the Cybertronian, she just turned her back at him with a loud annoyed scoff and ignored him but she looked back at him with a grin.

Rage Warrior was really mad. The female human was literally millimeters away from his away from the cousin. What's worst, she was kissing his cousin's face like a hungry lion. She has blonde hair and has slight revealing lab clothes. Her appearance made his anger rose in his spark more. "Hey, don't go all naughty at him. He IS still my cousin though he has different form." The female human ignored him but stopped anyway and went to her partner. He was happy to see his cousin's tired eyes looking at her with burning anger.

Not only is he worried but also scared of Sharpshooter dying. His spark ached at the thought of him dying in his arms spending his last moments with him.

Rage Warrior was no doctor but he secretly scanned Sharpshooter's new body and old body. The old body was not moving yet still functioning. The new body was suffering from internal pain yet it was quickly healing. He could tell where Sharpshooter's conscience where. He is in the artificial human body but his most of his spark signature is in the Cybertronian body but small essence of his spark was inside the human body. On their COMN link, it is still working but it is blocked and there is a possibility to be broken.

If he could get out of this chamber, he will shoot every human in sight and escape with Sharpshooter together with his old and new body. He can't. The cell was made of strong Cybertronian alloy. How the hell did the head scientist know about it?

* * *

**Please tell me if this is a good chapter. I tried my best to create this. I am not forcing you to like it. It is up to you to like it or not.**

**I am reminding just reminding you I am a nood and I am not a native in English language.**

**THANK YOU!**

**-Jayjay**


	3. X-traterrestrial

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

_**In the darkness, there is a small light waiting to be discover and to light as bright as the brightest.**_

**Chapter 3**

Rage Warrior's thought was intervened by another human coming in. "Oh, so his companion is awake too. We better start the process," The human said. Rage Warrior felt the anger flare as the human staring at him with a nasty smile. He returned the smile with a wicked smile. Rage Warrior is the winner when the human removed their optic contact (or humans call it eye contact).

"What did you do to Sharpshooter?" He asked. The human smiled and didn't say anything. "I asked you something!" The human started to hum and went to his work.

"Ms. Abigail," He called. The female human, who is now named as Abigail, stepped forward from her partner. "Yes?" She went to her fellow scientist. "Can you please take Experiment 100 outside while I do things with Experiment 101?" Abigail smiled as she looked at Rage Warrior. "Why, of course, Mr. K!" She exclaimed.

"No, where are you taking him?" Rage Warrior yelled when he saw the other scientists with Abigail took his cousin. Sharpshooter tried to get out of the grasp but their grasps tighten whenever he tried to escape from them. Weird human technologies were around him like to what happened to Sharpshooter.

One of the technologies shoots then another shoot then another. It was the same as Sharpshooter's experience.

There it was. A small table appeared beside Rage Warrior was in. There was the human representing the Cybertronian self. He has same hair color as Sharpshooter's new body. Same structure and same face shape, it made them look that they are really related yet their age wasn't. The artificial human body's age was around 18-20.

The same technology started to give him the shock therapy making his memories turn to Sharpshooter's experience. The night was filled with terrible screams of agony and cries of pain.

* * *

How many or- days had pass? They both didn't know. It was hard to adjust to their human bodies. Eating organic foods are tasty but Cybertronian foods are tastier than the organic foods. Wearing armors or what they called outfits, clothes, garments, attire or dresses are able to keep them warm every night but not all the time. They are still treated like prisoners.

Like to every prisoner's life in their cell, Rage Warrior's face has the mixed expressions of being annoyed, anger, and homesickness while Sharpshooter's face showed the same expression yet there was an evidence of exhaustion.

Both of them were thinking about the same thing...

Escaping...

Rage Warrior was the first one to say it that evening.

"Shooter, we need to get out of here," Rage Warrior whispered. His face was concerned to both of them so is Sharpshooter's. "Rage, they have high security here. I even don't know anything about human security works. How can we escape without knowing how human security works?" Sharpshooter whispered back. "You don't, I did," Rage Warrior replied.

They heard some shuffling outside of their cell. Silently and carefully looking at the hallway, a new scientist went inside their cell. His presence was all right for the two relatives but that doesn't make their guards down.

"I have a good news and bad news," He said with a Cybertronian trait which they didn't have to care for. "The good news was you two will be release later while the bad news..." His face displayed them sympathy. "Your former bodies were hidden somewhere so it is up to you to find it." The moment he turned his back to get outside, Rage Warrior gave him bad gestures while Sharpshooter gave him silent curses. They stopped when the scientist turned his attention to them.

"Oh, by the way, in case you don't know, it has been a month."

Without saying another word, the scientist went out of their cell but, before he went out, "The next time we meet, please, we don't know where or when but, before you find your body, William will hunt you down." It is not a threat. It is a warning for them.

The door closed leaving them alone together. "That weird scientist looks like he knows us," Rage Warrior said while he went to his cousin's side. Sharpshooter stared at the only window of the cell. "Or maybe he did."

The night was cold and silent but Sharpshooter ruined it. He knocked on the metal door as hard as he could. It was not a surprise that he was not complaining about the pain in his hand.

"Do you have any idea what time is it?!" The security guard said on the other side. "Oh, um, no," Sharpshooter said in fake polite voice. Thankfully, the guard is too sleepy to notice it. "I don't know but can I request for two blankets?" The guard didn't do anything. He went to his sleeping duty. "No, you can't."

Sharpshooter's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Hey, I asked you nicely!" The guard sighed. "You didn't say please."

"PLEASE!" Sharpshooter snapped.

The night is, then again, silent and warm. Let's say, thanks to Sharpshooter's temper, Rage Warrior enjoyed the warmth his cousin is providing for him.

* * *

The scientist named Gilbert, who gave them the good news and bad news, stared at the computer in front of him. He is sure they can escape through the passage way he created with his creations. After all, he is a Cybertronian inventor before Wheeljack and an escape artist for the Lord High Protector. His former name is Atlas. It was more relaxing hearing his Cybertronian name instead of his human name. One of the things you should know about him, he was forced to be one of the scientist by this illegal group called Wrath.

He would explain to them about escaping and him later. He knew the Autobots and the Decepticon before the war starts. Their absence will enrage Megatron and their war more.

He checked the place where he had been setting up for his fellow former-Cybertronians since the day the experiments were successful. He didn't want them to be like him who was torturing experiments and making them a mutant or something for what the Lurker desired and them as a puppet against their will.

For the Lurker, he wants he wants to change the human race by using their as a HIS own body (or that is what he knows) but rushing things is being disliked by the Lurker. He really love the game Hide-and-Seek so he will hide their bodies and burn or erase the documents like what he did to Atlas's search for his former body which he failed to do so. Atlas is very sure that those young men will find it before 2 years run out.

He was done for the passage way and was able to hide it from everyone else. Good thing, the sun isn't up yet. He prepared the things Sharpshooter and Rage Warrior will use. Clothing, some accessories to cover their identity, enough money to buy their needs for one week, a guide entitled as 'How to live as human for Dummies' written by Gilbert, some food in it and the rest to survive the one week.

He hacked the computers and security cameras around the lab. He left it near the opening and made his way to the cell of Sharpshooter and Rage Warrior. He opened the door and found them sleeping in the floor with shaking bodies. He went to the slumbering Rage Warrior and shook him gently. Rage Warrior stirred in his spot and looked at the source that shook him. His look became deadly when he saw Gilbert.

"What do you want?" He asked in a threatening voice with the eyes of the tiger look.

"Get up if you want to get out of here together with your cousin, of course," Gilbert said with seriousness in his voice.

"You aren't lying, right?" Rage Warrior asked with suspicion in his face. "I'm sure you will understand me later." Gilbert looked around the hallway as he waited for Rage Warrior to trust him.

With the same look, Rage Warrior went to his cousin who was mumbling about blankets and heartless humans. Rage Warrior shook him violently and, the result of his action, Sharpshooter groaned as the sign of being sleepy, tired, and annoyed.

"You stupid-" Rage Warrior cut off his statement snorted in irritation. "If you want to get out of here, TRUST this guy," He said. "Are you talking about the scientist who came here last six hours ago or what?" Sharpshooter asked with the hint of sleepiness. "Yeah, he told me he knows the way to get out of here."

With a blink of an eye, Sharpshooter sprung into action. He pinned Gilbert in the wall with the same deadly glare.

"I don't care what they did to us but you look like you are guilty every time you came here. If you really want to help us, tell us some verification," Sharpshooter said in the most menacing tone Gilbert heard. The tone of his voice reminded him of Megatron.

"I can help you," Gilbert said. "That doesn't help us to trust you," Sharpshooter said while Rage Warrior approved.

'Now's the time,' Gilbert thought.

"I was a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron," He confessed. "What is your designation then IF you are a Cybertronian?" Gilbert looked directly in Sharpshooter's eyes.

"My designation before was Atlas," He said in pure Cybertronian language. Sharpshooter was taken back so is Rage Warrior but Sharpshooter is the fastest one to recover. His composure was relieved but his hold didn't let go yet the grip soften.

"Atlas? As in the former inventor of the Autobots? A friend of both Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime before the Allspark was found?" Sharpshooter asked in Cybertronian language. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I heard you are dead," Rage Warrior added. Now, all of them are speaking in Cybertronian.

Gilbert, or Atlas, smiled at them when he saw some innocence in their eyes as they talk to each other.

"I was the first one to come here and, later then, Megatron," He started, "I invented the thing I called holoform. I can blend in human society with it but I was captured by this group called Wrath. They did what they did to you. The Lurker and I made a deal. After 2 years, if I find my body, they will let me go but, if I didn't find my body, they will make me as one of them. As you can see now, I failed. I became one of them. I was horrified and guilty for I am betraying my kind 'till I found you in my radar. Same day as you are capture, same day I had a dream about the war. It seems that you have many burdens in your shoulders now."

Sharpshooter released his grip and let Atlas relax. He smiled at them for believing him.

"Come and follow me. Be sure to be quiet."

They went out of the cell closing the door and carefully went to the place where everything is ready.

A thought came to Atlas. They haven't heard of him as a crazy escape artist. Escaping in his method is the easiest yet extreme thing they will ever witness. His smile curved wider. Will he reveal that he has a surprise at the end of the passageway?

* * *

**About the quote before the story, I made it my own. Do you like it?**

**I'm sorry if it is your idea but you can share it to the others if you like.**

**You can ask me in the reviews in any case.**

**-Jayjay**


	4. Prison Break

**Hello, readers, it's me, Jayjaytimes10. Here's Chapter four. **

**Sorry if you think it's late.**

**Okay, I updated this chapter. Before, something's bothering about Hook. I like how my cousin's reaction when he saw Hook's name (He is a big fan of Constructicons) but HOOK'S NOT A MEDICAL OFFICER! I realized my mistake. I'M SORRY, TRANSFANS! **

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

"Sharpshooter, Rage Warrior, here, take this." Atlas threw the bag at them.

"What in here?" The older cousin asked. "Guns, maybe," The younger whispered in a slight happy tone. "No, it's your requirements for a week." Atlas explained them about it.

Suddenly, red lights flashed and emergency took place.

"**Experiment 100 and Experiment 101 are gone in their cells. Repeating, Experiment 100 and Experiment 101 are gone in their cells."**

Ruckus is heard outside the room. Men shouting, footsteps loudly stomped in the floor, and door banging together is what they are hearing for now. Quickly, Atlas shoved them in the passage way.

"Hurry, get in there," He said in alarmed tone. "You should be fast before 3 minutes as in 180 Earth seconds because I'll destroy the way so they can't follow you before you get out." He turned around to distract the security. "Oh, take this," He said as he gave them a sack. "My invention, the Holoform, and the 10 bombs are inside it."

Rage Warrior held a bomb in his hand. "What do you want us to do with these bombs?" Atlas smiled. "I was known as an escape artist because I leave no trace." Rage Warrior looked up to him.

"Blow it up?"

Atlas nodded.

"Correct, now, go!"

Sharpshooter pulled his cousin into the opening while Atlas went out and closed the door behind him. He took out a controller.

Three minutes had started...

Rage Warrior saw a mark in the ground. He quickly pulled out the first and the second bomb. He both activated it and dropped the first bomb then he dropped the second bomb in its mark. They would trip when they got too fast and stop to activate a bomb.

"Hurry," Sharpshooter hissed.

Once Rage Warrior was done with the eighth bomb, they heard explosion from where they dropped the first bomb. Rage Warrior cursed under his breath. He harshly gave the last bomb to his cousin.

"Shooter, activate it then drop it to the last mark!" Rage Warrior said as he run while he is activating the ninth bomb. The eighth bomb went off just the time Rage Warrior dropped the ninth bomb.

Sharpshooter did the wrong thing which surprises his cousin. He threw the bomb at the last mark then he held his cousin's hand. Together, they ran faster giving them a short head start. The last bomb went off and the place starts to crumble. They see an opening. Sharpshooter ran faster followed by his cousin.

Sharpshooter cursed when he saw small rocks starts to collapse. It is a bad sign. He quickly stopped.

The end is absolutely unexpected. A beautiful calm cliff with an innocent calm-looking river at the bottom is indeed astonishing. All they need is to jump so the place won't squeeze them like the ham in the sandwich while experiencing a near death experience.

Experiencing a bungee jump (from what he learned from humans when he was a Decepticon) is amazing and awesome. Experiencing falling in a high place without a rope is amazing and cool, too, but don't cry when you (might) get severe injuries. Sharpshooter experienced jumping from a high place when he was a sparkling shocking both Megatron and his cousin...

...AND NOW...

He is going to do it again...

He grabbed his cousin's hand and jumped. He smirked as he heard the passage is destroyed. He looked at Rage Warrior.

"I don't regret anything at all!" Rage Warrior's right eye twitched. "I'll put that in your headstone, you fucker!" Rage Warrior shouted at him. Rage Warrior looked at the river and said something about a rock and a log as Sharpshooter threw the bag at the land.

THUD! SPLASH!

SPLASH!

* * *

_His heart wrenched when he saw the broken sniper he give to Sharpshooter before. He picked it up as his subordinates came back to report. _

"_**Where are they?"**__ Megatron asked in a dark tone._

"_T-They are not here, my lord," Starscream said hesitantly while the others continued their search in a wider range. His spark ached. _

_Instead of snapping at his Second-in-Command, he sent something in his COMN Link with Soundwave._

_:: Is there any evidence they are captured by the Autobots, Soundwave? ::_

_:: Soundwave: Apologize. Rage Warrior: captured. Sharpshooter: captured. Autobots: Negative. Humans: Positive ::_

_His spark ached more. He shouldn't have let them patrol in here. If he... If he... If he knew this would happen, he wouldn't let them be outside._

_He glanced at his subordinates. Their faces showed consideration. They lost two comrades this day. Megatron ordered them to look for more but the outcome is still the same and they went back to their base. No one talked or send something in their COMN links. Their sparks are feeling like Megatron's feelings..._

_...however..._

_Megatron's feelings were shattered... distressed... shocked... probably even more that no words will describe what he is feeling..._

_The time he step in the throne room... _

_He wants to __**shout**__ to let out his despair. _

_He wants to __**kill**__ whoever did it. _

_He wants to... to..._

_...__**Cry**__ for his lost treasured sons. _

_He will find them..._

_...Soon..._

* * *

Megatron cringed at the memory. "My lord, are you okay?" He heard a voice beside him. It was one of his Constructicons, Hook. Megatron nodded then he relaxed in his position.

"Yes, I happened to-"

"You were thinking about them," Hook continued.

He noticed the dark look on Megatron's face. "I am sorry, my lord, but you should let them go." Megatron sighed deeply as he massaged his wires in a Cybertronian way.

"You're right, Hook," He said. "Maybe their deaths are just an obstacle."

* * *

Sharpshooter went to the surface and inhaled as deep as he can for air. His vision was blurry. He hit his head in the log. He felt fine though. After all, he is an artificial human being. He turned his head when he heard the coughs of his cousin as they went to the land. They tiredly flopped in the grass.

"That was fun," Rage Warrior said with sarcasm in his voice. "Let's never do that again." Sharpshooter laughed at his comment. He felt his excitement rise up than the normal.

"Who cares about that damned place?!" He said. "If I were you, I will enjoy that fall in the happiest way!" He grinned like Jeff. Suddenly, helicopters' noises were heard in the air. Rage Warrior pulled his cousin who was still giggling into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Sharpshooter asked forgetting about the challenge. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rage Warrior said to him. "We are going out of that place coverage area!" The noises sounded to be faint as they run away until they stop in the middle of the woods. They walked for more hours until they got tired.

"What's inside the bag?" Rage Warrior asked. Sharpshooter, who was still looking-happy type, threw the bag at his cousin with force then Rage Warrior caught it with ease. Based on the atmosphere around them, they could tell something is wrong. For Rage Warrior, he could really tell that Sharpshooter is very happy in front of him which is very unusual. Sharpshooter, though in his happy state, knew the Hide-and-Seek is his favorite game but, if they are the Seekers and the Hiders are their bodies, It means there should be distraction for them and some people tracking them but where?

He heard something near them. A twig broke near them then another in different location.

"What's that?" Rage Warrior looked in every spot he knows where enemy attacks. "It's them. Get up in the tree," Sharpshooter ordered. They climbed the tree and waited for the soldiers to come out. They heard, probably, the leader of the squad told the team to split in every direction. It took a while to wait for Rage Warrior and Sharpshooter to be quiet as a mouse. Something happened to Sharpshooter, he became careless that he fell down the tree then he landed in his butt. Rage Warrior was stunned since he knew Sharpshooter is a careful person when he is in high places even if he likes it.

To Sharpshooter's point of view, his vision is becoming blurry again. What is he seeing right now? A figure came to him and checked if he is okay? Maybe if he-

Rage Warrior sprung into action when he saw a soldier trying to capture his cousin. He let himself fall in the tree and landed in the soldier's back.

"Ugh!" The soldier growled at him. "Hurry, get up," Rage Warrior said as he went to support to his cousin.

"How dare YOU?!" The soldier removed his helmet and, without any battle cry, he tackled Rage Warrior.

* * *

**For the next chapter, I need some suggestions of what will happen.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

**-Jayjay **


	5. Going somewhere

**I made it longer and adjusted the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The soldier tackled Rage Warrior and started to punch him in the face. Rage Warrior tried to block the every punch he was receiving though the soldier he is fighting was aggressive. Wow, his name was 'Rage' as in fury or wrath and 'Warrior' as in fighter. This soldier was probably more aggressive than him. He mentally shrugged off the funny thought. It was not an unfair fight though. Rage Warrior turned the tables. He kicked the soldier away from him and attacked him. The soldier recovered quickly. He grabbed Rage Warrior's neck and Rage Warrior grabbed his neck. They are both strangling in their hold. It changed when Sharpshooter interfered.

Sharpshooter threw the soldier with force to the tree. He hit the tree hard then he called for his teammates using a communication technology. He got his knife hidden in his combat boots. He swung the knife at Sharpshooter while Sharpshooter dodged his dangerous swings. He punched him in the stomach and got the soldier's knife.

"S-Sir!" A soldier called. The two relatives heard him and went away while the other soldiers went to their commanding leader's aid. "You idiots, why did you call for me?!" The leader of the squad shouted. The same soldier, who called his higher commander, flinched. "Get back to the base and send the report," He said to his soldiers. "Sir, are you going to-" The soldier's statement is cut. "Of course! ALONE!"

* * *

Sharpshooter sat in a big rock with a frown in his face.

"You two fight like morons," He told his younger cousin.

"I don't care," His younger cousin said with glare. "I taught you some of my techniques and Lord Megatron too. How can you-"

Rage Warrior would turn his audio receptors down if he is still a Decepticon but all he could do is cover his ears and ignore his protective cousin. He groaned when he could still hear him saying things. "Okay, okay," He said in defeat. "I will be 'careful' of my moves!" He shouted. Sharpshooter smirked as he saw his cousin pacing around. The squad's leader reminds him of Starscream having a bad day.

* * *

Sam stared at the window and looked at the rear mirror. Decepticons are being haunted and Autobots are protecting the Earth. A secret group called NEST has been created by the government.

On the bright side, there are new arrivals. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, are good fighters and funny mechs as Autobots put it. Even if they are twins, they have different... things. Sideswipe is a fun-loving mech and he can be immature. He loves Earth and humans. Sunstreaker always cares for his brother (every younger sibling's dream) and his paint. He hates Earth and humans. The only thing they have something similar is their fondness on pranks. One time, they pranked Ironhide with pink paint all over him. Ironhide is annoyed that he chased the pranksters until the twins surrendered. The rest are disappointed yet amused.

On the other hand, the triplets, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, are brave and good fighters too. They have different personalities even though they shared the same mind. It surely surprises Sam. Arcee is like Sideswipe but she is mature all the time. Chromia is like Ironhide. She have a strict and scary aura same as Ironhide's. Elita-One is fiercest femme in the Autobot faction but one of the sweetest. Optimus and Elita have the same commanding aura.

On the dark and good side, both of too much of Sam's dismay and like, the collage is near and his girlfriend, Mikaela wants to break up with him. Decepticons are more careful than humans are.

The drive is very quiet. Bumblebee hasn't say a word from his presently fixed vocal processor. After all, they'll be meeting Optimus.

* * *

The squad's leader, named Johnny, looked for his two preys like a person looking for power. He spotted footprints going to the north. He pursued them as fast as he can. He saw two figures walking and heard some muttering. Without any plan and noise, he slowly made his way to his targets.

"Did you hear that?" He heard the older asked to the younger. "Someone's here," The younger answered.

"_They are not fragile as you think..."_

He can hear his boss's voice at the back of his head.

"_To prove my point, why do you think the experiment took many hours to complete?"_

He growled softly. _**"I'm stronger than them,"**_ He considered in his feelings.

He swiftly ran headed for the younger and punched him in the face then kicked the older in the stomach. Both of his victims were startled at antics but they managed to attack him. He dodged and they dodged each others' strikes then they jumped away from each other.

"Two versus one... That's a bit unfair," Johnny whined. "It's your fault you came here without a companion," The younger said annoyed then they lunge at each other.

"Heeeeere's JOHNNY!" Johnny tackled the older and punched him in the stomach. The older hissed in pain while the younger kicked Johnny of his relative. Johnny and the younger trade hits as they talked to each other.

"Hey, I heard from my cousin we fought like idiots back there," Rage Warrior said at the same time as he bring Johnny down.

"Really? I guess I need to become stronger again," Johnny said with a fake friendly tone then he stand up.

"The name's Rage Warrior," Rage Warrior introduced as he continue to give multiple punches on his opponent. "I hope you remember my name 'cause you'll be shouting that sooner or later." He looked at his cousin with his trademark smirk.

Johnny smirked and used a move on Rage Warrior that made him fell down.

"Name's Johnny. Rage Warrior... huh... Sounds like a fucking codename," Johnny said.

"In my world, it is my designation," Rage Warrior growled as he took him on. He punched Johnny behind his ear.

"What world? A place where other large tin cans live?" Johnny mocked with taunting smirk.

"How about yours? A world where we can squish you like a cyber bug?" Rage Warrior mocked at his opponent.

"You are talking like you're still of them."

"What about you? You are talking like you are a boy trying to make Mother proud." Johnny stopped for a moment and looked at Rage Warrior with hatred.

"Oh, so I hit the spot."

"Do you think if it's alright for you two that I'm watching the whole time?" Sharpshooter asked while he is sitting in the soft grass of the forest eating a snack from the bag.

"That's fair," Johnny said as he kicked the feet of his opponent. Rage Warrior grabbed his right foot and begun to wrestle each other. Before any of the combatants gain the upper hand, they heard a big explosion near their site. Sharpshooter put his snacks in the bag and pulled his cousin away from his new-found rival. Sharpshooter pinned the soldier and gave Rage Warrior the knife he got. Rage Warrior stabbed the poor soldier in his right hand then to the left hand. The explosion came closer and the relatives went to the north.

"RAGE WARRIOR!" Johnny shouted in fury as he slowly stand up in his place. Rage Warrior looked back. "We are not yet done!"

...

...

...

_**Three Days Later...**_

Their faces were full of cosmetics. Following the procedures isn't easy. It took many hours to complete the 'Operation-Be-A-Punk-And-A-Hipster' make-up. Their appearances are different from before thanks to the make-up. From the recent days, they spent their three days of going to place to place and they end up in the middle of nowhere after getting their selves kicked out in the recent boy's car. They have their fake papers for identification and for emergency. They are able to convince lots of managers that their papers are real without violence. Now, they are trying to hitch-hike. The book once said that girls like bad boys but it seems like it is lying. No girl wants to pull over and get a lift. They are running out of patience until a colourful truck pull over and its door is open to see a hippie in his mid-20s is seen with a bottle of Coca-cola.

"Hi!" The hippie said with a country accent. "Get in."

They stared at each other and went inside the truck. Sharpshooter doesn't know what to say. A punk hates a hippie, that's what he knows. Rage Warrior, on the other hand, is trying to know where to go.

"Nice truck," Sharpshooter said nervously.

"Thanks and this is my first truck. This chick has been with me since 18," The hippie said with a friendly voice. "By the way, I'm Logan Franklin." He offered his hand for the shake. Always seeing this gesture all the time, Rage Warrior shook with Logan's hand.

"I'm Gerald..." He introduced himself.

"This is Ettore, my cousin," He introduced for his older cousin.

"Where are you heading?" Logan asked.

"In the nearest city... um... what is that called again?" Gerald (or Rage Warrior) whispered. Logan laughed and drank his cola.

"You're heading in Philadelphia. I'm heading there too. I need to give something for my sister since my mother told me so." Then, he kept on saying things about his sister. Afterwards, he noticed his guests are tired and sleepy plus the sky is turning orange and the sun setting in the horizon.

"Why don't you sleep?" He suggested.

"I don't think so," Ettore (or Sharpshooter) muttered. "What if you're a so called kidnapper? Someone who gained our trust and kill us? Before something happens to me and my cousin, I will enjoy your blood flow in my body while I can see you dying in cold blood. I will truly-" Before he could end his statement, Gerald punched him in the cheek.

"OUCH!" He whined and bumped his head in the mirror hard. It was surprising that the mirror didn't shatter. The whining and complaining stop when Gerald grabbed Ettore's head and bashed it in the dashboard. Ettore ended up as a sleeping punk beside a hipster.

"I'm sorry for the little fierce scene that I let you see. It is the best way to shut him up."

Logan is astonished. He looked at the road like he didn't see nothing wrong happened.

* * *

**I hope you like it! **

**Please tell me in the reviews that it is a good chapter.**

**THANK YOU!**

**-Jayjay**


	6. Tasers and Hackers

**Readers, here it is. I'm busy for the past week or weeks. I have no idea. This is another chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I OWN MY OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

Gerald (or Rage Warrior) opened the passenger's door of the truck then dragged his cousin out. He picked Ettore (or Sharpshooter) up. Logan looked at them with a worried expression as he closed the door.

"Do you think he is okay?" Logan asked.

"This bastard is stressed out. No need to worry, Logan," Gerald answered then dropped his cousin. Ettore was awoken by a sharp pain jab in his head. He screamed and held his head. He raised his head and stared at Gerald's eyes with anger.

"You... bitch..." He said with an angry smile. He stood in his place and smacked his cousin right in the face. Gerald yelped but managed to compose his composure. He growled at his cousin and smacked him as a comeback. Ettore was surprised. He lost his balance that he fell in his end. Logan watched the whole and laughed nervously.

"Damn, you are cousins but you act like you're brothers." Gerald looked at the hippie.

"By the way, thanks, Logan," Gerald said. Logan smiled at him and nodded as his response then drive away. Gerald turned to his cousin who has a grin in his face.

"Is the acting able to convince him?" Ettore asked.

"He thought are an idiot," Gerald said. Ettore shrugged playfully. "Where are you going?"

Ettore didn't look back. Instead, he went to a nearby rest room. Gerald called him and followed the boy into the rest room.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ettore gave him a mischievous smile.

"Let's try to be innocent," Ettore answered.

Later

Girls looked in their direction and gasped, some nearly fell in their seats. Guys started to become jealous and sneered. Ettore and Gerald mainly glanced at each other.

He was wearing a plain white shirt and a brown fedora.

_"Yo, Gerald, I bought that," Ettore said as he got his brown fedora from his cousin's hands. Gerald rolled his eyes._

His shoulder-length hair is same as his cousin's silky hair; it is cut by (himself) Gerald since he got a small damage in his neck.

_"I think your hair... is a bit long. Why don't you cut it with this sharp thing?" Gerald suggested as he held out a sharp scissors. _

_"Oh, yeah," Ettore mumbled. He picked it up in Gerald's hand. He got a handful of his black hair and cut. The sharp edge pierced his skin and created a small cut. _

_Ettore panicked so much that Gerald has to do the whole cutting thing. _

His light brown pants suit his pale skin.

_On their way going to the fast food restaurant, they encountered a homosexual guy._

_"Oh my, you two are, like, so handsome," The guy said, eyebrow wiggling while looking at Ettore's crotch. They didn't know what this means so they played with it._

_"Thank you," Ettore said, pretending to be praised. The guy released a high-pitched scream and waved at them as a goodbye when he saw them going to the opposite way he was walking. They still don't have an idea but they know that humans are weird creatures. _

Gerald has a plain white shirt too. His new black and white scarf is around his neck.

_"Ettore," A choked voice of Gerald called out. Ettore looked at the source of the voice. He saw his cousin's scarf caught to a place above the ground as a result to his cousin is to suffocate. Ettore don't have an idea what happened to Gerald while his back is facing him._

For his lower body, he has his own black pants. There is no sign of attempt to hurt others which is normal for humans. For example:

_Gerald punched the rude fancy guy in the face._

_"Excuse me?!" The fancy-pants guy said angrily. _

_"That's for calling us idiots!"_

_Yep, they are not hurting normal people who are not rude, knows what their limit is, and a plastic._

They are normal guys but they are actually a former Cybertronian who has a close relationship with the war tyrant, Megatron.

_As the Lord high Protector, Megatron has to protect and have peace and order in Cybertron._

_Unknown senders from his COMN link made him jump in his seat then went to the Crystal Garden with Soundwave and his casseticons._

_: : SHARPSHOOTER AND ME ARE ON FIRE! : :_

_: : WE ARE IN THE CRYSTAL GARDEN! ::_

_That's the last time they touch the fiercely fire crystal._

Girls and guys just stared at them with lust and jealousy as they ordered their meals and went to their tables. They ate in silence. None of the two dared to speak since they looked nervous around them. The other girls and boys talked to each other. Good or bad intentions, they thought of surprising them by being violent. Gerald cleared his throat as Ettore finished his food.

"What now?" He asked.

Ettore sighed and leaned in his chair.

"Wanna hear a story?" He said in very slight American accent. It was part of the act... the accent. Gerald raised his brow in confusion.

"What story?" Gerald asked.

"There was a clan," Ettore started, "The clan was thought to be gone since its descendants committed suicide after the battle. They are wrong that this clan is expert in faking deaths and treacherous acts."

"Sounds familiar to me," Gerald said quietly, remembering Starscream.

"They grew bored of being evil so they become good yet they preserved their language, Traitor's language," Ettore continued. "They got rid of their other selves in every generation. You could say that this like... um... This clan... has a... ah... split personality thing. Their other selves are inside in the depths of their mind. They can either get rid them or they could control their whole system so they trained their selves to get exterminate them. A generation, before, is almost successful. This generation was the closest one to end. One of the brothers got his mind corrupted by his other self. The corrupted one was once a good man."

Ettore stopped when he heard a low gasp from Gerald.

"That's horrible."

"I know. Let me finish the story, okay?"

The younger cousin nodded.

"His brothers and sisters loved him deeply for he is like perfect brother and father. It all change when he attacked his own family with his newborn followers. He killed everyone including his wife. He spared his son with mercy. Before he left, he marked his words..."

* * *

_The mysterious mech stared at the devastated area with a sickening smile in his face. He whispered a ritual in the air._

"_I may be in this form but I will be the next ruler of the new Pit!" He shouted in their language. With those words, he left with his followers._

_His words echoed to the air until it reaches a youngling as he searched for survivors. His optics landed in his Carrier's body. He slowly went to her fearfully. He shook her. There was no response. He shook her harder, same as before. He quietly mourned for his Carrier then heard something near him. There was a moan of pain. He turned around, alert for something dangerous to happen. Underneath a debris, there is a youngling like him who was few stellar cycles younger than him. He went to his cousin's help._

_Looking for major damages, he was worried to his younger cousin. He smiled to see him recharge in his arms. He swore to protect him and kill whoever hurt him. He stood then he marked his words._

"_I may be in this form but I will be the one and only assassin who will kill you, Creator."_

_His spark glowed brightly as the sign for the vow. Creator-creation bond was broken by the vow he made. No one can break a vow once it had been created._

_With that, he fled his old life with his unconscious cousin in his arms._

* * *

Gerald stared at him, astonished of the story.

"Where did that come from?" He asked. Ettore just smiled and gave the payment to the waitress. Sadly, he placed his hand in his chest where his beating heart is if he had one. The younger boy noticed this sudden change.

"...from me," Ettore answered then stood. He went to the door slowly. Gerald followed his cousin and got the bag.

"One more thing, Ra- I mean, Gerald," Ettore said. Gerald looked to his cousin as they went out to the fast food. People passed them like nothing is weird.

"About the clan... there is a tradition." Gerald looked at him in a puzzled look. Ettore smirked at him that made his cousin confused and anticipating a malicious idea.

"When they completed their vow, they have to create another one or kill themselves." Gerald's eyes widen and walked faster.

"If they can't, his or her loved ones will do it for them," Ettore whispered in his ear.

"Okay!" People turned their heads where the source is. Gerald's face flushed in embarrassment. Ettore just looked at the people around them. Gerald went to his cousin and grabbed his hand hard. Ettore yelped in pain.

"Hey, it hurts," Ettore complained. It happened fast. A boy younger than the two, who seemed to be in a hurry, bumped into Gerald and Gerald slammed to his cousin then landed in the ground. People stared at them. Girls blushed and boys snickered. A pizza box dropped nearby. The boy immediately stood and got it. He turned to the two cousins who are getting on their feet.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I was just in a hurry, that's why."

Ettore looked at him with a naive look. He is not used of getting this treatment to others. Gerald sighed.

"It's alright. What's your name, kid?" Gerald asked, acting like a well-mannered man.

"It's Leo Spitz and I'm not a kid," The boy, Leo, answered. Ettore laughed slightly.

"Well, Leo, where are you heading?" Gerald didn't have a moment to glance and say something to his cousin because Ettore had punched him in the face. Leo stepped back for a bit.

"I'm just heading to the university," Leo said nervously as he looked at his watch. "Oh shit, sorry," Leo apologized again then he went to direction of the university. After a moment of the awkwardness, they slowly looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why are we here anyway?" Ettore asked.

"Hacker, Ettore, we need a hacker," Gerald whispered to him. His older cousin nodded.

"But where?" Gerald walked towards an alley.

"Maybe contacts can be helpful."

They entered the alley and went deeper in there. Men and women are seen. Some are sitting, talking to each other, and minding their own business. They are different to the people in the city. Their clothing style screams rebel.

They looked around. They simply entered a gang's territory and that is what they need. Gerald went to a gangster who was minding his own business.

"Where's your boss?" He asked. The gangster seemed surprised.

"Who are you?" The gangster asked. Eyes are wary of the newcomers and the other members are getting ready for the upcoming violence.

"We are only people passing by," Ettore said as he went closer to the gangster.

"We need-" That's when the riot started. The gangster went away as the other two members secured him. Others tried to attack them. Gerald backed away.

"Go, Sha- I mean, Ettore, get him. He must know the leader's location." Ettore didn't seem to faze at the tone of Gerald's voice. He blankly stared at his cousin.

"We only need a hacker," He told Gerald with uninterested tone. Gerald tilted his head and mouthed an 'oh'. They looked at each other as the tension came in different way.

"Maybe their leader knows a hacker," Ettore said then went to chase the guy.

A cry made Gerald's attention to the other members. He cracked his knuckles and put up a stance of fighting.

"Who's the first?" He asked. The members looked shocked and started to run away. Gerald is confused but he didn't let it show until he heard a click behind his head. He spun and saw a police officer with a gun pointing at him.

"Sir, you're coming with me," The police officer said. Gerald put his hands on the air. The police got his handcuffs and fasten it to Gerald's hands. It was all sudden. Ettore's figure appeared out of nowhere and landed in his feet softly with the leader of the gang all tied up in his arms, duct tape in his mouth and hands. Gerald glared at him. Ettore smiled then kicked the policeman in the head, making the policeman unconscious.

"You're fast," Gerald said. Ettore smiled at him then threw the leader of the gang.

"Tell me, are you full of contacts?" Gerald asked. The man nodded. Ettore got the phone in the man's pocket.

"Who's the greatest hacker you know?" Ettore asked. Gerald removed the duct tape.

"Glen, he is a hacker," The man answered.

"I don't know where he is!"

Frowning, Ettore gave his cell phone then removed the duct tape the surround his arms.

"Call him."

The demanding voice of Ettore scared the man. The man nodded and dialed numbers. Three rings in the other side are heard then Glen answered it.

"Sup, why did you call me?" The annoyed Glen asked.

The man looked at the two dangerous strangers in front of him in scared manner. Gerald noticed this as a sign of help for humans.

"Ask him where he lives."

"Um... ah, Glen, I was wondering, where do you live?" The man said as he covered his feeling.

"Why?" Glen asked.

"I had problems with my girlfriend and I need a place to reside for today," He lied.

Can I go in your... um... your house, yeah?"

Glen didn't answer for a moment. Silence engulfed the tension atmosphere.

"Sure, why not? HEY, GRANDMA," Glen called out.

"What?" An elderly, grumpy voice of a woman asked.

"I have a friend will crash here! Is that okay?!"

"DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

The two relatives thanked Primus or maybe God that this man is a voice actor.

* * *

Soft engines hummed in the dark. Johnny stood in the middle as he examined his surroundings. There was a unexpected chuckle of a non-human being. Johnny nervously inhaled as he walked forward.

"You have come, Human," A deep voice rumbled in the darkness. Johnny nodded. In fact, he is working with other species, everyone not even the government knows about it. They are the rebels.

"I supposed you wanted to ask me why I let them go," The rumbling voice said. Johnny nodded again.

"Well, listen well, human. I want him alive because there are many future plans... and it INCLUDES..." That word extremely pierced his mind. There is a feeling in his body that he wants to get out of his leader's room.

"... Someone, who wants to break out of his strong cage..." A mad laugh echoed in the room.

"I'm very certain that he'll be happy to see me..." Johnny was sure he need to get out so he did with a gesture of leaving.

"_...SOON."_

* * *

Gerald yawned loudly then he looked away from the taxi's window. The gangster, who they captured, turned out to have close relations with their boss. He don't need to guess because, later, there might be a riot in this 'Glen's' house. He glanced at his cousin, who was curiously explore the wonders of cellphone. When was the last time he saw him amazed about Earth's technology? Oh, the technology they call radio, used for entertainment and receiving information. Lots of random thoughts came to him since he is bored as heck.

Remember something that's very disturbing? He shuddered at the thought of awaking up with an unknown femme in his berth, stench of high grade energon, back when he was in Cybertron.

Remember something that's very emotional? That's very personal. Oh, hey, that rhymes.

Remember something that is scary? When he had a nightmare about falling...

Think of something old? He forgot all of the old songs he used to sing but he knew some Cybertronian music.

Imagine you are... in the middle of a room where dead bodies that don't have heads are everywhere... blood is all over you... a sickening smile is plastered your face as you look and hold a paper bag in your bloody hands... you look at it and it's the head of-

"Gerald, we are here."

Ettore's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Wha-What?!" He said angrily.

"If you are having delusions, you better stay here," Ettore muttered but he kept up an innocent face.

"I said, we are here!" He repeated then hit him in the back of his head.

While glaring at his cousin, he went out of the car and followed the man. The house they saw is simple, simply almost under the bridge. The man knocked in the door loudly then waited for someone to answer it.

"Why do you need a hacker?"

The sudden question made their breathing stopped. Ettore looked at Gerald which seemed to be a signal to tell a lie. Gerald nervously laughed.

"We are just secret agents from S.E.C.R.E.T. We are hired to take down a group called... ah... called..." He looked at Ettore for help.

"A group we called, Fury. They've been hacking and experimenting only God knows from the government like water-into-wine and wine-into-water," Ettore said in the most convincing tone.

"If it was a secret mission, then why did you tell me?" The man asked.

_What to do? _Gerald thought. A bright idea came to him.

"We need someone to trust and you are the perfect one. You have wide range of connection to people and, please don't tell anyone about us and our mission," He told the man. He saw an impressed expression from his older cousin. The man was about to speak but what will he say was cut by the door opening. A surprised Glen made an appearance.

"You brought some friends," Glen said, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, they are kinda like me, girlfriends and all, you know what I'm saying?" The man said.

"Kevin, come in. Just don't cause trouble just like what happened before."

Kevin nodded then looked at his strange companions to come in. They entered the place. Their eyes widen in admiration. It's the first time they've been in a simple house unlike hotels which are fancy-looking but they don't look like fancy people. They talked for hours without Glen and the others knowing then they pretended to be playing 20 questions if Glen and his grandma came in to check them until night came. They started to carry out their plan.

Gerald went out of the window and went to the window of Glen without making any noise and, of course, looking for outsiders in case of more troubles. He took a peek in Glen's room. He was in front of the computer and appeared to be spending time with his cousin as loud music blared in the speaker. He looked back to the window he got in and his cousin's head sticking out of it and made a hand gesture to start the act. Ettore nodded then went out of the room.

He knocked in Glen's door then opened it.

"Glen, I need something," He asked in a convincing fake sad voice.

"What?" Glen asked. His cousin looked at him with the same way as Glen's look was.

"Can your cousin get out? I don't want to let him hear what I'm going to say to you," Ettore said.

Glen gulped as his cousin muttered good luck. Once his cousin went out of his room, Gerald silently went in by the windows at the same time with Ettore distracting Glen.

"Glen, please, don't be surprise," Ettore said.

"Why?" Glen asked, nervous of what will happen next.

"This..." Gerald used a taser to Glen. Stunned, he wasn't able to do anything.

"Playing taser is fun," He said as he threw it to Ettore.

"Yeah, fun," Ettore said as he rolled his eyes then threw the taser back to Gerald, who caught followed by another throw from the younger. It was caught then threw by the older. This process continued but it stopped when Glen recovered and charged at them. Ettore threw it to Glen that it stunned him again. This time is stronger. He thought of how getting this hacker into hacker for them.

"I told you playing with taser is fun," Gerald interrupted his thoughts.**  
**

* * *

**Halloween is near! I might add a little Halloween in the next chapter, maybe.**

**Anyways, thank you! **


End file.
